Coincidence
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Pointless fluff piece set in my alternate universe of Lisbon, Jane and Adelaide.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Trilby and Adelaide.

Set in my little alternate universe.

**************

Teresa pulled up into the mall car park with one mission in mind: she was going to zip in, purchase the five presents that she needed to find, zip out and hopefully be home in time for feeding and nap time.

Opening her car door, she walks around to other side and leans down to reappear with her six-month-old baby. Resting her on her hip, she reaches for her bag before shutting the door and locking the car. Turning around she suddenly finds herself face-to-face with Trilby Manasseh, an old Academy friend.

'Teresa Lisbon? Teresa! Oh, I knew it was you. It's been so long.'

Astonished to find Trilby at a shopping mall of all places, she manages to get some words out. 'Trilby! Long time no see. How have you been?'

Patricia Manasseh, or Trilby as she was known to everyone, had graduated from the Academy the same year as Lisbon. She'd worked on the force for a few years, before encountering a bad case that lead to her losing faith in her abilities, and squandered any desire to continue a career in law enforcement.

Trilby had been the resident gossip and know-all girl – the life of the party. Last that she'd heard, Trilby had married, and if the amount of gold jewellery currently adorning her was any indication, she'd married well.

As Trilby chatted about her husband Greg, Teresa hoisted up her six month old further up her hip and continued to nod her interest in what Trilby was saying.

Finally stopping long enough to breath, Trilby turned her interest on the baby in Teresa's arms. 'Oh what a gorgeous girl. What's her name?'

Teresa smiled down at her daughter and said: 'Adelaide. Her name is Adelaide.'

'Interesting choice,' was Trilby's intrigued response.

Trilby made baby faces and other noises at a giggling Addy before recognising Teresa's wedding ring. 'And you're married too? Who's the lucky guy?'

Teresa made a decision then and there. 'You know what Tril? You'd be surprised how heavy a six-month-old can get, and if you want the whole life story - as you will! - what do you say we got a coffee?'

Trilby was delighted and so they made their way into the mall to sit down for a chat. Seating Adelaide on her lap, and keeping her occupied with a rubber ring, Teresa explained what she'd done since Trilby had left all those years ago.

But before she could get into any finer details about her husband, Addy twisted and nuzzled at her breast wanting a feed. 'Do you mind?' asks Teresa. 'She's hungry.'

'Oh no. Sure, go ahead,' was Trilby's response.

Regretting that she'd packed too light and her bag didn't include a cover blanket, Teresa lifted her sweater, unfastened the bra and sat back slightly to allow Addy to feed.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Trilby asked what her husband did. Teresa responded with laugh: 'Well, he's a psychic. He'll hate me for saying that. Patrick used to be a psychic, but now he works as a consultant at the CBI.'

On these lasts words, Addy lost her grip, and so Teresa looked down to fix her up. Once her daughter was content, Teresa heard Trilby gasp.

'Patrick Jane! I knew I'd heard that name before. That brilliant psychic. I think I went to one of his shows.'

Teresa's head flew up at this declaration. 'Really? Trilby! I never would have taken you for the type.'

'No harm done! How is that dishy man now?' Trilby gushes.

'He's fine,' Teresa laughs in response. 'But he doesn't do that anymore,' she added quietly.

The conversation carries on, and Teresa is astounded to discover that two hours has passed! Parting ways with a promise to get together for dinner, Teresa laments how her well thought out plans for the afternoon had gone haywire.

She heads off to look for the presents, but with limited options, and a sleeping baby getting heavier by the minute on her shoulder, she leaves with only one purchase made.

Accepting the fact that today wasn't her day for present shopping, Teresa made her way back across the car park, wondering at the peculiarities and coincidences of life.


End file.
